


Moments Spent in Freefall

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Clint has a Flock, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Protective Clint, Team as Family, bird references/puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various moments with Clint Barton as he adjusts to the whole... team... thing. </p><p>Everything from hilarious hijinks to angst to crack may be included, tags updated as necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Protective

**Author's Note:**

> Clint spends far too much time falling/jumping off of tall things, thus the title.

Clint Barton. Hawkeye. World's Greatest Marksman. They all had exactly one thing in common.

THEY DO NOT WANT TO BE HERE.

"Agent Barton. _Agent Barton_."

"Sorry, yes, Deputy Director."

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

"I can always make the attempt."

"No."

"No?"

"No. Just no. Not now. Now, you need to explain exactly how eighteen of our best agents ended up with neon pink hair, albeit with wash out dye."

His lips twitched. "Can I at least see the pictures."

"I believe Agent Romanov took some."

"They were being assholes." Clint stated, under the famous Stinkeye of Maria Hill. It was rumored that a junior agent had actually been sent to Medical after the Stinkeye had caused her to have an extreme panic attack.

"Oh."

He nodded sagely. "They told Tony that he had too many daddy issues and didn't deserve to be here, Bruce that they couldn't believe a mass murderer was allowed on the team, and they treated Steve like a two year old, respectively."

"To their faces."

"...I distracted them really, really fast by talking loudly and obnoxiously over said obnoxious agents. Tony noticed, but he actually believes that he shouldn't be here, so..."

"Well, that explains why they are still alive." Hill sighed and rubbed her temples. "Okay, they deserved it. Get out of my office, and I do NOT want to see you again."

Clint smirked as he left the office.

* * *

Hill picked up the phone and called Fury. "Sir, we might have problem."

"Report, Deputy Director."

"Clint Barton, codename Hawkeye, has decided the Avengers are part of his flock."

A moment of silence.

"Shit. Try to keep the mess to a minimum. Send out a memo or something."


	2. Better From A Distance

Clint found Tony sitting at an outdoor café perfectly ignoring a crowd of reporters. Something was off about the scenario. Clint blinked and retreated to the gallery of the building opposite; he didn’t want his face everywhere, and besides…

He saw better from a distance.

Tony, to any other person (discounting Natasha) was perfectly at ease. He sipped his tea, reading off of a tablet; but every now and again his eyes would flick to a passerby or an upper window. Under the table his fingers tapped restlessly. Tony was on alert - but why?

The next time Tony leaned back in a stretch his eyes traveled to the gallery Clint stood in. The genius blinked and his chair tipped just that _little bit_ too far, ending up on his back. Clint spun, gunshot ringing in his ears.

The man was on the ground within moments. Locked in place and unconscious even faster. Hawkeye turned back to the window. Tony Stark stood laughing among the reporters.

_”Lucky fall, wouldn’t you say?”_ Clint read on his lips. _”Or a bad shot, he barely scraped me.”_

Relieved, Clint almost turned and walked away at that - but then he saw the hole in the stomach of Tony’s white shirt, quickly covered by one suit button, and the measured breaths designed to stop the shaking.

Clint’s blood roared in his ears. He hadn’t realized that he regarded Tony so highly until this moment. He quickly dialed a number. “Natasha. You want to have a little _fun_ with me?”

* * *

The hours of yelling from each Coulson, Hill and Fury were worth it. They’d certainly had fun, and that particular shooter would never bother anyone again.

He was just lucky Clint and Natasha didn’t realize until much, much later that Tony _always_ wore bulletproof vests under his fancy suits.


	3. MEMO

S.H.I.E.L.D Administrative Offices

To: SHIELD Operatives  
Re: URGENT. FROM THE DESK OF FURY.

* * *

Comments:  
Please be aware that Clint Barton, code name _Hawkeye_ , has added the Avengers to his list of friends to be protected. Any damages incurred through sheer idiocy will not be paid for by SHIELD.


End file.
